Among the Stars with You
by StormWolf10
Summary: Final story in 'The Making of Theta Tyler' series. Theta meets someone he thought he'd never get the chance to meet, and maybe, just maybe, he won't be so alone anymore...


**A/N: This is the final story in 'The Making of Theta Tyler'. There is a possibility for another series after this, but I will only do that if there is high demand. Read and review :)**

Theta blinked. It was still there. Theta blinked again. It was still there. He rubbed his eyes. It remained. He pinched himself. It didn't even flicker. It was real. That, however, did not mean that it was what Theta thought it was. Trying not to get his hopes up too high, Theta stepped closer to the offending object, circling it once, twice, three times before placing a hand on it. The wood thrummed belief his touch, and Theta snatched his hand away quickly. And then, suddenly, the door of the blue box was flung open, displaying a man. A man with funny sticky-up hair. A very familiar man with funny sticky-up hair, one so familiar that it made Theta's heart ache.

"Oh. Hello," the man announced, flashing a grin at Theta.

It was then that Theta realised his Mum had been right. He did have his father's smile.

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"2060" Theta answered immediately.

The man paused for a few moments, gaping, before stepping towards Theta.

"Do you know where I could find a Rose Tyler?" the man asked.

Theta nodded.

"Good! Lead the way!"

Theta blinked.

"That's…err…That's not exactly _possible_," Theta admitted.

"Why?" the man asked, brow furrowing.

"Because, Doctor, you're too late," Theta announced calmly.

"Well, _ok_, I might be a few years off, but I couldn't be _exact_! Crossing the void is rather difficult…" the Doctor declared, before trailing off "Hang on, how do you know who I am?"

Theta merely watched the Doctor- his Dad?- as he tried to figure it out. The Doctor looked him up and down a few times, measuring him up to himself no doubt, before stepping back slightly in shock.

"You're…" the Doctor murmured, but he got no further.

"Yeah," Theta agreed "I'm Rose Tyler's son. I suppose, that means, you're my Dad."

"But…But what happened to _your_ Dad? My clone? And where's Rose?" the Doctor asked, beginning to sound quite distressed.

"I think you should perhaps come back to my house. I can explain everything there," Theta replied.

Then, before giving the Doctor time to decide, Theta turned and walked away.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor perched awkwardly on the sofa, looking round the room at the photographs scattered across the wall. He still couldn't quite get his head around the fact that Rose and his clone had a thirty six year old son.

"Got a little girl, then?" the Doctor asked as Theta handed him a cup of tea.

Theta glanced at the photo of Freya on the wall, one taken on her third birthday.

"Yeah, I did," Theta answered quietly.

The Doctor picked up on the tone of voice immediately; he'd heard it often enough in his own voice.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked softly, watching the younger man carefully.

"She died in a car crash. A week before her fourth birthday. Nine years ago. Lost my wife Ella in the same car crash, as well as Mum." Theta explained.

The Doctor swallowed, unsure how to process the information that his Rose was gone.

"What about your Dad?"

"He died before I was born. In fact, he died taking a bullet meant for Mum. They'd gone out for the evening, when they got mugged. The mugger pulled a gun on them, and Dad jumped in front of Mum to save her." Theta explained, shrugging.

"Do you miss them?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Every day," Theta admitted.

The pair descended into an awkward silence. Then, suddenly, Theta spoke.

"I…I'm not normal."

The Doctor smirked.

"As if the child of Rose Tyler would ever be normal!" the Doctor answered.

Theta smirked at that, and the Doctor found it odd that he seemed to be looking at a younger version of him, only with a few of Rose's delicate features thrown in for good measure.

"I can feel the turn of the Earth beneath my feet."

At that, the Doctor's grin slid from his face.

"What?" he asked quietly, hoping- praying- he'd misheard.

"I can feel the turn of the Earth beneath my feet. All the time." Theta repeated glumly "Makes being drunk _really_ difficult. Particularly when the room's spinning one way and the Earth's going the other,"

The Doctor chuckled before turning serious again.

"Theta, have you ever been ill?"

Theta thought carefully before shaking his head.

"The odd cold once or twice, but nothing else I suppose. Not really thought much of it." The younger man admitted.

The Doctor pulled a stethoscope from his pocket and looked at Theta for confirmation that it was alright to do so. Theta nodded and the Doctor scooted closer, pressing the stethoscope to his chest. A steady thump of a heartbeat filled the Doctor's ears. That was normal then. He then shifted the stethoscope to the right side of Theta's chest. And froze.

"What is it? Doctor?" Theta prompted, frowning.

The Doctor had gone pale, his eyes wide.

"You have two hearts." The Doctor murmured.

"Sorry?" Theta asked, confused.

You have two hearts! But that should be impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed.

**~StormWolf10~**

After an argument between Theta and the Doctor- which lasted for little over two hours-, Theta found himself being barrelled into the TARDIS with all of his belongings. The Doctor had insisted that he couldn't leave Theta in the parallel world because a) he was another Time Lord, meaning neither of them would have to be alone and b) the Doctor simply couldn't leave Rose Tyler's (and, he relented, his) child remain there. That didn't, however, mean that the Doctor understood how Theta was a Time Lord.

"Hold on tight; it can get pretty bumpy when we go through the void," the Doctor announced, grinning manically.

Not needing to be told twice, Theta clung to a nearby coral strut. Indeed, it was an extremely bumpy ride, but from what Theta had heard, the Doctor had always driven like that. Thankfully, the ride ceased to be as bumpy when they arrived back in the 'original' universe.

"Doctor," Theta piped up, suddenly remembering what he'd like to do "can we just go into space and…float?"

The Doctor looked perplexed, but nodded and pulled them out of the Vortex.

"There we go," the Doctor announced as he bounded over and opened the TARDIS doors.

He spun round to see Theta clutching a small china container. Theta quickly crossed to the doors and took the lid off of the container.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked quietly, already having an inkling.

"Setting Mum and Dad free. Back where they should be." Theta answered simply.

"Among the stars with you. Very fitting." The Doctor assured Theta.

The Doctor watched as the young man began to scatter his parents' ashes into the inky blackness of space. However, Theta made no attempt to move away from the door once he had finished scattering the ashes, and it took the Doctor several moments to notice that the man's shoulder were shaking. He was crying. Without even thinking, the Doctor strode over to the boy and put an arm round his shoulders, squeezing his shoulder. He was slightly shocked when Theta turned into his brace, turning it into a hug, but he was happy to oblige. They stayed like that for several minutes.

"So," the Doctor announced eventually "where do you want to go first?"

Theta shrugged, pulling away and wiping away his tears. The two men headed back over to the console after the Doctor shut the doors.

"I don't mind," Theta admitted sincerely "where do you want to go, Dad?"

The Doctor blinked for a few moments before a grin slowly spread across his face, one mirrored by Theta.

"I know _exactly_ where to go!" the Doctor announced, grinning manically as he began to bound round the console.

Theta immediately moved to help, pressing buttons and flicking switches when the Doctor told him to.

**~StormWolf10~**

Theta's legs dangled out the TARDIS doors as he sipped at his tea. The Doctor was sat beside him, sipping his own tea.

"This is amazing," Theta breathed, watching the scene in front of him.

"_This_ is the start of a whole new constellation of stars," the Doctor explained as they watched golden light burst across the black sky, forming new stars all around them.

"Thanks for this, Dad," Theta murmured, smiling contently.

The Doctor smiled warmly, glancing at his son. His son. He could get used to this.


End file.
